A sinking feeling
by thunder child 14
Summary: The SS Boston was the most famous ocean liner ever! but when it falls through a storm, it becomes a ghost ship. now almost 70 years later will Bella Swan the cousin of the captain fall in love with Edward Cullen? and when the Volturi make a move against the Boston and it's crew, will it survive or will the mighty liner suffer the same fate that befell its more famous cousins?
1. Chapter 1

_**A sinking feeling part 1**_

Bella POV

I stared up in wonder at the enormous ocean liner that waited before me. I smiled at the elegant lines that showed the ship was built before the First World War.

"Come on Bella! We are leaving for America now!" Captain Thomas "Tommy" Swan shouted at me from the bridge.

I smiled at my cousin as I leapt on board the liner and prepared to set off. I had been lucky, the Second World War had just been kicked into high gear and I had barely managed to get a ticket on the last ocean liner that was to set out, bound for America.

I was even luckier to be travelling with my cousin as the commander of the ship and even better was the fact I was sailing on board the SS Boston, an enormous four funnelled liner that looked exactly like the famous Titanic, only this ship was a lot bigger and faster than its ill-fated British cousin.

Anyways, once I had finished settling down into my Cabin, I went out on deck to wave goodbye to the country that had been my homeland for almost 15 years. The Southampton docks were filled with people waving the giant liner off and some were praying for the ship's safety, you see the SS Boston has a special past.

When it was first put into service back in 1917, it was originally going to become a troopship but after some long and heated arguments, the Boston was allowed to remain as an ocean liner but it could only do this on the condition that it would carry food supplies and war materials on the eastbound crossing to Southampton.

But on one such voyage it came upon a German refugee ship being attacked by a large French warship (A.N the first world war was fought mainly in France so the French were not very happy with the Germans) and with great bravery, the Boston was placed in between the two ships and the German ship was towed by the Boston to a nearby American port. The news of this had been reported all over the world and German, British, American and hundreds of allied and axis countries had sent letters of congratulations to the captain and the German Hamburg-Amerika line which owned the refugee ship had made The Boston an honorary ship of its fleet. Because of this, if Germany was ever to go to war against America again, the German military were forbidden to harm the ship in any way.

I smiled at the history of this great liner as it slowly manoeuvred its way out of the dock and proceeded on its most important voyage to date. Tommy showed me around the Great liner on the day we passed Ireland.

I was surprised that such a fast liner was powered by obsolete Triple Expansion engines. But Tommy had told me that they were some of the most reliable engines an Ocean liner could hope to have.

DAY 4 of the crossing

Location, western Atlantic

2 Days from New York

The Crossing had gone beautifully so far and we had encountered one German ship, a Merchant Raider called Kormoran which had stopped and saluted us even though both ships were mortal enemies. We had greeted them with a blast from the Ship's whistle.

But then as we were passing Newfoundland, the ship got an SOS message from a large Cargo Ship that had been torpedoed. Living up to the Boston's fame, Tommy had ordered the liner to come about and sail at full speed towards the sinking ship. We made good progress but before we could arrive at the scene, we entered a storm. But the storm was a lot stronger than anything I had ever seen and the Clouds were Orange!

"This isn't good!" Tommy said with pure fear on his face.

"You think?" I replied sarcastically.

Tommy looked at me with a confused expression on his face before the Boston was hit by an enormous wave!

"Holy Cow!" I shouted at the top of my voice as the ship leant over 20 degrees to the left and then went back to an even keel.

Tommy was now barking orders at the crew to get the ship out of the storm. I felt a lurch as the huge liner swung around but before I could react the SS Boston smashed through another wave and everything went Black!

Once I had awoken, I felt a cool and damp cloth on my head. I looked and saw that Tommy was trying to get me to wake up. Slowly but surely I got up and looked around. Everything was much clearer than before and I felt lighter almost like I was made out of air.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

I then carefully walked out over to the starboard bridge wing and looked out over the cold, grey sea.

Something was different; I knew that much but it wasn't obvious. The SS Boston was still steaming at full speed and the sun was still high in the air.

But then my eyes caught a flash of grey as an American Destroyer drew closer and closer towards us!

I could hear someone shouting to Tommy about the Wireless not being able to transmit any messages.

I then took out my pocket mirror and tried to send an SOS message but the American destroyer just steamed normally right towards us without showing any signs that it had seen us! By now Tommy had seen the Destroyer and was trying to turn the liner around and avoid a collision. But it was too late! Even as the Boston began its turn the destroyer accelerated and ploughed straight into our side and then came out of our side with no damage to either steamer!

"What the Hell!" Tommy exclaimed loudly.

Now I was terrified, the destroyer hadn't responded to our signals and had gone straight through us!

There was only one explanation, the SS Boston and everyone and everything on board her were ghosts!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A sinking feeling part 2**_

70 years later

Location, eastern Pacific near La Push First Beach

Bella POV

The SS Boston dropped anchor near to a beach and I prepared to get off. It had been 70 years to the day when the Boston went through the storm and it and everyone on board became ghosts. I had volunteered to go to the Local High school in Forks and learn as much as I could about the modern world. Of course no-one could see me or anyone on-board the Boston which included the Boston as well. So that meant I could prank anyone who bullied anyone!

Tommy would stay on the Boston but he gave me an ear peace so we could communicate and I still had my powers to defend myself.

As I stepped onto the Motor launch, Tommy came out and shouted "Good Luck Bells!"

"Make sure Larry doesn't poison the Food again!" I shouted back.

Tommy laughed loudly and I severed the lines that tied the Launch to the Boston and I set off towards the mainland.

The journey was short but the sea decided to be as rough as it dared in a vain attempt to make me sick!

The journey to the shore was a short one and when I stepped onshore I heard a long and throaty blast come from the ship's whistle.

I turned and waved at the ship before I ran into the woods at an almost supersonic speed and arrived in Forks High School.

The outside of the dilapidated building didn't promise much but I wouldn't be here for very long until the Boston was forced to move again.

But as I was about to walk inside the school, I saw that several of the students were staring at me!

They were all inhumanly perfect and they had golden eyes!

Now I was curious so I activated my ear peace and I spoke into it.

"Tommy, what do your books say about inhumanly pale and perfect people with Golden eyes?" I asked.

There was a pause from the other end before Tommy said "Bella, you need to be on guard now. I think that you are looking at Vampires right now. Plus they are the only creatures that can see, touch, smell and hear us except werewolves and shape shifters"

"Thank you tommy and bye" I said into the ear peace.

As I switched off the communicator I noticed that the Vampires were still staring at me!

Did they know what I was? I knew that I would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A sinking feeling part 3**_

Bella POV

The school day was SO boring! Most of the time it was just teenagers prattling on about stupid rubbish! And don't get me started on the food! I mean this is worse than Larry's cooking when he is drunk and that is saying something. Anyways I was walking into the Biology classroom when I saw that one of the Cullens was staring right at me!

I was scared now, I knew that Edward was a Vampire and he could see me but I didn't know how he would react when he found out about me being a ghost and the fact that I live on a ghost ship that was formerly the most famous four funnelled ocean liner on the high seas!

As I sat down next to Edward I heard him sniff loudly!

"Who are you?" I heard him whisper.

I just ignored him and continued to listen to the teacher prattle on about random rubbish!

The Blood typing was the worst part; honestly I thought I was going to be sick on a number of times!

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" I heard Edward say.

I couldn't ignore him any more so I turned and smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Cullen, I'm Isabella Swan" I replied.

Edward's eyes opened wide at my using formal 1941 language.

We both sat in silence during the rest of the lesson and as I left the room I saw that the rest of the Cullens were staring at me!

Now my heart was beating wildly and I fought with all of my strength against the urge to run.

"Bella I suggest you get back to the Boston and we will figure out what to do with the Cullens from there"

Tommy's Voice coming through the speaker made me jump.

"Ok I am on my way" I replied.

"Oh and keep an eye out for the Volturi, they have been spotted prowling around here" Tommy said before the communicator switched off.

My heart ran cold at that. The Volturi had been after the Boston for years now and Tommy had a hard time keeping the Liner and its ghostly passengers and their ghost powers out of their slimy hands.

After I took a deep breath I began to run towards the cove where I left the Boston's motor launch. But before I could get there, several dark figures leapt in front of me!

"Leave me alone!" I warned them.

The largest of the figures spoke first "You know what the Volturi want"

I snarled in fury and pulled out my pistol.

All three of the dark figures laughed.

"What can a puny human weapon like that do to us?" one of them asked.

"I think you are referring to plurals" I heard Tommy say from behind the figures.

I looked and saw Tommy look right back at me and he also had his gun raised.

He winked at me and I winked back as well.

But then without warning the dark figures lunged for us!

I immediately turned into my "Soft" form. This is where you can see and hear me but you can't touch me. At that the Volturi guards snarled at us and so began our dance of death!

Edward POV

I was hunting with the rest of my family to the north west of our territory near to a secluded cove where we could swim. I was about to turn back to the house when I heard a loud crash!

"What was that?" I heard Rosalie think.

Without thinking I turned and sprinted straight towards the noise with the rest of my family following.

I then heard someone shout "If we lose this fight then they will get their slimy hands on the Boston!"

"The Boston, isn't that the name of an ocean liner that disappeared in WW2?" Emmett asked.

"I am pretty sure that I heard the name Boston" Alice added.

I wasn't so sure myself.

There were several more loud bangs and then everything fell silent!

Now I was curious so I continued to run at full speed towards the source of the sounds.

When we arrived there was nothing there except three large piles of ash!

Carlisle bent down to examine them and he immediately stood up.

"Those piles of ashes were formerly Volturi clan vampires" He said.

Everyone gasped at that. But then something caught my eye. It was small and rectangular in shape. Curiously I picked it up and I nearly collapsed with shock!

On it was a picture of an ocean liner with four black funnels each with a white stripe through them. The writing was in big, bold letters and it read "SS Boston, flagship of the American line has just made history by rescuing a German refugee ship owned by the Hamburg-Amerika line from attack by a French warship. Just yesterday the Boston towed the badly damaged German vessel into New York Harbour where the passengers and crew were taken to a secure facility where they will be eventually given new homes"

Alice then took the newspaper clipping and gasped as she read it.

"What is that newspaper clipping doing there?" Rosalie asked.

"I know what it means" Alice said.

"What does it mean?" Carlisle asked.

"It means that whoever dropped this newspaper clipping has a connection to the Boston" Alice replied.

"But that liner was reported missing during the war, there is no way the Boston could have hidden all of these years. Someone would have found it either by satellite, aircraft or someone would have found the wreck by now" Jasper added.

"I think that the new student might have a certain connection to this" I said.

"And why would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"You haven't noticed that she doesn't have a scent or even that none of the Humans have seemed to realise that she is there" I replied.

"I think that we will need to keep an eye on Bella" Emmett added.

I knew that Emmett was right but now we were all confused, what was the connection between the new student and an ocean liner that disappeared over 70 years ago? I knew that we would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A sinking feeling part 4**_

Bella POV

5 hours after the fight

"That was too close!" Tommy warned me.

"How was I supposed to know that Vampires would be hunting in the area?" I replied.

Tommy ignored me and he threw up his hands in a show of anger!

We were now back on the SS Boston and word of the fight with 3 Volturi Vampires had gotten out which was pretty easy on a ship of Boston's size. But I was thinking about Edward Cullen. His gorgeous brown hair made me swoon at the thought of him.

"The Cullens know too much, we will need to attack them with the mortar cannons as soon as possible" Tommy said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I snarled.

"Listen Bella, I have to ensure the safety of this ship and everyone on-board and that includes killing those who threaten this ship" Tommy snapped.

"Please, give me time and I will prove to you that the Cullens are not a threat" I replied; now I was almost crying.

Tommy seemed to consider this before he said "You have 24 hours to convince me, do as you need to persuade me the Cullens are not a threat and if you can't I will rain mortar shells on them until they are just piles of ashes!"

"The only way to find out for ourselves is to give them a guided tour of the Boston" I said.

Tommy's face went purple for just a second before he took a deep breath and said "Like I said, bring them on-board if you have to"

But just then Simerson, The wireless operator shouted "SIR I HAVE A CONTACT ON THE RADIO, IT IS COMING FROM THE CULLEN HOUSE!"

"What does it say?" Tommy asked.

"Message reads, SS Boston can you hear us, repeat SS Boston any ears?" Simerson replied.

Tommy looked confused before he said "Send a message back saying, how are you able to contact us? We haven't been able to contact anyone through the wireless for years!"

I heard the rhythmic dots and dashes as Simerson tapped out the message on the wireless.

"We have a reply, it reads we can hear your wireless transmissions through two of our family member's abilities, we request permission to see your ship" Simerson relayed to us.

Tommy looked like he was going to explode!

But before Tommy could go ballistic, he managed to say "You may come, unarmed and without any means to communicate to the outside world, I will send a representative to escort you to the Ship"

It took only a second for the reply to come it read "Will do"

Tommy turned to me and said "Bella, you will go and escort the Cullens to the Ship, remember to wear formal dress"

I groaned at the thought of wearing all those corsets and petticoats but I knew that this was an important occasion. So after I had put my favourite dress, a Midnight blue piece which was encrusted with tiny diamonds, my hair was done up in an elaborate style and my jewellery was also elaborate. I drove the motor launch towards the shore and where I was certain the Cullens would be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A sinking feeling part 5**_

Edward POV

My family and I were now standing on the shoreline, waiting for the motor launch that would take us to the SS Boston. We were all in formal dress and Alice had a lot of fun in making sure we looked our best. I for example was wearing a James Bond style Tuxedo with a Midnight Blue bow tie.

"Where is that Launch?" I thought.

But as that thought crossed my mind, a short but loud Toot from a horn punctuated the fog. We all looked and saw the prow of a small motor launch poke through the fog and swing sweetly around to face us.

But it was the person at the Helm who surprised me. It was Bella!

I stood there for a long second before Bella said "Welcome Cullens, if you would kindly get on the launch I will take you to the Boston"

"We would be glad to" Carlisle replied.

Carefully we all boarded the launch and with great skill and care, Bella drove the launch out into the open sea.

"So what is the Boston like to live in?" Esme asked.

"The Boston is like the 12 most luxurious hotels in the world combined into one ship so the Boston is a dream to live in" Bella replied.

"How big is it?" Emmett asked.

"At a guess, the Boston is over 150 meters long and it weighs around 50,000 tons" Bella replied.

Emmett's eyes bulged at the figures on the Boston's size.

"The Boston will come into your sight now, I would brace yourself if I was you because the Boston is quite a sight" Bella said.

We all looked into the fog and our eyes caught the shape of something in the fog. It grew larger and in greater detail.

"Welcome to the Boston" Bella said with a smile.

The sun came through the fog and exposed the full splendour of the SS Boston.

"Oh my god, that ship's beautiful" Rosalie gasped.

Rosalie was right; the Boston was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Its paint and polished brass work shone in the light and its four huge funnels stood tall and proud on top of the mighty liner. Only a truly brilliant person could have designed the Boston. I couldn't stop staring at the ship's graceful lines as the motor launch drew alongside. I felt a minor bump as the launch docked alongside and was pulled up onto the Boston's deck by a crane.

Waiting for us was a man in crisp white clothes with the golden stripes on his shoulders that showed that he was the captain.

"Permission to come aboard captain?" Emmett asked in a pirate style voice. This earned him a slap from Rosalie.

"Permission granted" the captain replied.

We all stepped on-board and Bella said "This is Captain Thomas Swan, my cousin"

"No need to give them all of the gory details" Captain swan said sarcastically "But I would prefer it if you guys would call me tommy"

Captain Tommy swan POV

The Cullens were rather nice people. Or nice vampires but they were people in my book. They all looked around in wonder as I showed them around the Boston. The blond female, Rosalie's eyes nearly popped out at the size of the main triple expansion engines. The boiler room was another thing. I knew that Vampires died when they were ripped apart and set alight so if they went rogue I would have to lead them into the boiler room and feed them to the raging belly of the monster.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A sinking feeling part 6**_

Bella POV

The Cullens were amazed at the grandeur of the Boston's interior. But they got excited when Tommy invited them to dinner. All of them split apart into couples to explore further into the ship but Edward was all alone. I felt sorry for him so I joined him as he stood on the Boston's prow.

It was twilight over the ocean now and I felt safe and warm for the first time in many years.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Edward said.

"Yes it is beautiful" I replied.

We both stood there on the front of the ship for just a few moments. Before the Boston's whistle went off with a loud groan!

Edward and I turned around to see Emmett was standing on the bridge and messing with the Ship's controls.

But then Tommy shouted from the bridge-wing on the starboard side.

"BELLA GET OVER HERE WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" He shouted.

I sprinted up to the bridge and I saw a worried expression on Tommy's face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Volturi have made another threat against us, and they know the Cullens are on-board so what they have done is captured the Denali Clan and are currently steaming at full speed towards Italy in an Ocean Liner of Boston's vintage" Tommy said.

"What was their threat?" Carlisle asked just as the rest of the Cullens arrived.

"If we don't turn over the Boston, all who reside on it and the gifted members of your family to the Volturi, they will kill the Denali Clan and send a recording to you" Tommy replied.

Esme looked like she was going to cry then as her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Those Barstards!" I snarled.

"I couldn't agree more" Edward replied.

"But what are we supposed to do? If we don't surrender ourselves to the Volturi they will kill our cousins and if we surrender they will make us their slaves" Rosalie warned.

Tommy was now pacing up and down the bridge, deep in thought.

"We have docked in Volterra before but the only thing they don't know about this ship is that is carries mortar guns" He said.

"Mortar guns aren't very accurate though" Jasper added.

"Navigator, where would the Volturi ship be right now and could we intercept?" Tommy asked.

Simmy looked at his charts and said "The Volturi ship is at the moment on a course for Midway Island, we can intercept if we go to full power and light all of the boilers"

Tommy thought for another moment before he started bellowing orders to the crew to get the Boston's engines going.

"LIGHT ALL BOILERS, RAISE THE ANCHORS, SOUND THE WHISTLE, HARD LEFT RUDDER HEADING 320, ALL AHEAD FULL!" He shouted.

"It is best if you guys head back home and let us deal with this" I warned the Cullens.

"No, we are not leaving you" Edward snapped.

"And besides, you might need my skills in engines to make the Boston go faster" Rosalie added.

"You might also need Alice's visions and Jasper's military planning" Emmett added.

Tommy furrowed his brow for just a second before he nodded and said, "Rosalie, get down to the engine room and work your magic, Alice keep an eye out for threats and Jasper you start thinking of a strategy to win this fight"

All three vampires nodded and sprinted off to help.

"The rest of you, find a way to help but don't destroy the ship or mess with the controls" Tommy added.

The rest of the Cullens ran off leaving Edward, Tommy and Me on the bridge.

The ship lurched as the engines kicked into action and the ship swung around to face the open ocean.

"Look out Volturi! The SS Boston is coming for you and not for a pleasure cruise!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Tommy and Edward chuckled at that and I settled in for the long voyage to rescue the Denali Clan.


End file.
